


【授權翻譯】363天

by Jawnlock123



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even is the best thing in Isak's life, Even is the most romantic person in the world, Even's number one priority is always Isak, M/M, Post-Canon, i'm writing canon???? omg, the whole package, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: Even跟Isak要了每年生日以外的隨機的一天好給他驚喜。又名：為何Even的簡訊裡會說是363天而不是364天。





	【授權翻譯】363天

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [363 Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384055) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



**_『如果你們知道他一年剩下那363天得承受些什麼。』_ **

 

* * *

 

**0.**

說服Isak是Even得做的事項裡最困難的部分。

「Even，這太蠢了，」Isak邊說邊翻了個白眼，那模樣讓Even內心一陣翻攪。他就愛Isak對著他翻白眼的樣子。

「那又怎樣？」Even微笑，「來嘛，就給我一天。你什麼事都不用做。」

「我的生日可以給你。」Isak說。

「你永遠都知道自己的生日是哪一天。就再給我一天，讓我給你驚喜。」

「Evan，你知道我討厭驚喜。」

**_沒錯。_ **

Even知道，而且那可以說都是他的錯。他知道Isak以前喜歡驚喜，大概曾經非常熱愛過。但後來Evan帶他去了Radisson Blu，在那開了房叫了客房服務，然後躁症發作赤身裸體地跑出去。

Isak以前對驚喜大概是抱持著非常開放的態度。Even很肯定這點。但現在就因為他，因為他的腦袋，Isak有了永久性的創傷了。

**_我會改變這點。我會修好這點。我會讓你再次愛上驚喜。_ **

Isa最終還是小氣巴拉的同意了。他不停的嘀咕著：在一整年裡隨機挑一天當作是他的日子，這種事情實在是太奇怪了，他完全不懂這有什麼意義，但Even堅持。

「你能不能至少告訴我是哪一天好讓我有所準備。」Isak問。

「我會提早幾天告訴你，如果你得排出時間配合之類的。」

「這真是惡夢。」Isak嘆氣。

「放輕鬆，你會喜歡的。」Even微笑道。

「我懂了，這一天其實跟我無關對吧，」 Isak說 ，「你就只是想趁機叫我做些我永遠都不會答應的事。」

「你真是聰明，寶貝。」Even傾身給他一個吻。

一個甜蜜到不能再甜蜜的吻。Even從來都不知道親吻能這麼甜－－直到他吻過Isak。

 

* * *

 

**1.**

第一個《Isak節》發生在情人節，Isak完全預料到了。

「這是幹嘛？」Isak問，仍然躺在床上半夢半醒地揉著眼睛。

「這是在床上吃早餐。」Even說。

「為什麼？」

「今天是第一個《Isak節》。」

「你真是太扯了，」Isak說著翻了個白眼。

「已經有人這麼說過了。」 Even說，帶著微笑彎身在他嘴角印上一吻。

「所以我們要幹嘛？」

「你要吃早餐，然後我們會在床上滾來滾去直到中午。」Even說。

「我們可以做愛嗎？」

「當然可以。」

「Okay讚喔，」Isak說著一手攀上Even的脖子。「在那之後呢？」

「在那之後，我們會起床洗澡，然後我會做你最愛吃的菜。」

「哇。在那之後呢？」Isak問，現在雙手都攀上Even的脖子，把他的臉拉了過去。

「我們會去看電影，哪部由你決定。」

「我可以決定？」

「沒錯，給你選。」Even說，伸出食指揉揉Isak的鼻子。

「喔天啊！我們終於可以不用再看那些浮誇的電影了。」

「但你可別挑你真的想看的電影。」Even說。

「為什麼不行？這不就是你的計畫嗎？」

「我的計劃是至少要親熱上一個小時又21分鐘。」

「在電影院裡？像饑渴的青少年似的？」Isak問道，笑出聲來。

「我們就是饑渴的青少年，Isak。」

「也是。」Isak大笑。「在那之後呢？」

「在那之後呢，我們要手牽著手走去Karl Johan，然後我會給你買冰淇淋。聽起來如何？」

「聽起來像你想在情人節的時候把我帶出去炫耀。」Isak說。

「那就是我的計畫，」Even微笑。「我就愛帶你出去炫耀。」

「這怎麼會是我的日子？這哪裡跟我有關了？」

「我會帶你去吃晚餐，然後等我們回來我會按摩你的腳。」Even說。

「還不賴。」

「我會讓你贏我FIFA。」

「喔拜託，」Isak大笑。「我根本每天都在贏你。」

「在床上我會做你喜歡的那一招。」

「哪一招？」Isak問。

「給你選。」

「我已經開始喜歡這一天了。」

「我也是。」

這天一切一如計畫，只除了他們在床上滾來滾去跟洗澡方面花了太多時間。他們在戲院裡親熱直到Isak幾乎爬上Even的大腿，然後他們不得不在中場就離開戲院。

**_「我現在就想要你。」_ **

**_「Isak，我們電影都還沒看一半。」_ **

**_「我不管。今天是我的日子！」_ **

他們離開昂貴的餐廳，因為Isak不喜歡那裡的食物，然後他們改在床上吃披薩。Isak又一次贏了他FIFA，他們笑到都忘了自己到底在笑些什麼，然後親熱到Isak開始打盹。

Isak在他赤裸的胸膛上再次昏睡過去，Even摟住他，有些兒太緊地。 ** _我的一切。就是你。_**

 

* * *

 

**2.**

第二個《Isak節》發生在聖誕節。

Evan很快就發現Isak不怎麼喜歡宗教節日，聖誕節對他而言尤其難過。Even知道這跟他的家人，還有他不怎麼愉快的童年及青少年時期有關。Evan真的很想為此做點什麼，於是他就真的幹了。

「這是什麼？」在發現他們的廚房桌上那束花後Isak問道。

「那是花。」

「嗯，okay。幹嘛用的？」

「你知道今天是我們的什麼日子嗎？」

「呃，聖誕節？」Isak 說著瞇起眼睛。

「不。今天是《Isak節》。」

「喔天啊，別又來了！ 我還以為那只是一次性的。」Isak說。

「絕對不是。」

.

「所以我們要做什麼?」

「跟著我就對了。」Even說。

他帶Isak去溜冰，兩人都沒法好好地保持平衡。每次Isak跌倒Even就跟著跌倒。他完全不由自主。

「我們兩個之間是有什麼隱形的繩子還是啥的？為什麼每次我一跌倒你就跟著跌倒？」Isak說。

「我不知道，」Even大笑，「我也控制不了。」

這是真的。每次Isak一跌，Even就跟著倒， 即便是在平地也是一樣。

他們喝了熱巧克力然後手牽著手在城市裡閒晃，這感覺好極了。他們在某個公園裡停下然後在長椅上親熱，身邊飄落輕柔的雪花。太完美了。Isak整個喘不過氣，臉頰發紅，戴著小毛帽的樣子簡直 ** _可愛_ ** 到爆。於是Even就捧住他的臉親吻他的臉頰，完全沒有錯過Isak變得多受影響、多慌亂。他們明明已經做過這個幾千次了但Isak的氣息還是會為之一滯。

「寶貝？」Even喘氣。

Isak伸出雙手環住他的頸子，在長椅上緊緊摟住他。

「我不知道如果沒了你我該怎麼辦。」Isak 貼在他頸邊低聲說道。

「啊，寶貝。」

「我是認真的。我有時候會想到這件事然後就覺得好可怕。」

「嘿，」Even說，掙開摟抱捧住Isak的臉頰。「看著我。」

Isak依言照做而這令他的心臟差點爆炸。他總有一天會要了他的命。

「唯一重要的就是當下。我們在一起的當下。好嗎？而且我是你的，你想要我多久我就屬於你多久。」

「那就一輩子如何？」Isak帶著微笑問道。

「一輩子聽起來不錯。」

.

他們回家為前往Even父母家吃聖誕大餐做準備。Isak當時立馬就接受了邀請，而且看起來很高興。但現在，就今天，他看起來有點悲傷。Even知道他想念自己的父母。他知道他暗自期盼能和他父母有類似活動。他知道他選了Even家而不是自己家是因為他想和Even在一起，也因為一切是如此尷尬。

Isak整理他的領帶然後他整理Isak的，這也是他最喜歡的時刻之一 －－就他們倆，站在彼此面前注視對方的雙眼。

「我做了一件事。」Even說。

「嗯？」

「答應我你不會生氣。」

.

Even邀請Isak的父母來吃聖誕餐－－當然是事先徵詢過自己父母同意的。而Isak甚至都沒有生氣。他完全呆了。

晚餐令人驚喜的順利。Marianne很溫暖，他父親人也很好，雖然有點小尷尬。但他們都為了Isak盡力做到最好。至少Even還看得出這點。

Even全程都在注意Isak，有那麼一會兒他感覺很心痛因為Isak完全一語不發。他甚至都沒吃東西。他在Even吹噓Isak有多聰明、他們的公寓有多棒時就只是一直盯著自己的手。

但Isak後來還是放開了。他對Even爸爸說的笑話笑出來，終於鏟了點食物吃下去，而且終於開始微笑、像個Isak了。Even的心臟滿滿的。他好快樂。

.

「你在想啥？」 Evan在他們手指交纏、沉默地走回家時問道。

Isak沒有回答，於是Even停下腳步轉身看著他。

「Isak？」

Isak鬆開他們的手指，伸手摟住Even的肩膀，把他緊緊的擁住。

「Isak？」

「我愛你，」Isak在他頸邊吐息。「 我好愛你。謝謝你。」

「我也愛你。」Even說，在大街中央摟住Isak的腰輕晃。

「真的太謝謝你了。」

「為你做什麼事我都願意。」

 

* * *

 

**3.**

在第三個《Isak節》的時候，Even事先告知了Isak，因為現在他們都已經上大學了，Isak除了有責任義務要盡之外還有工作在身，沒法就這麼任意離開去柏林一整個禮拜。

「柏林？ 你從什麼時候開始會規劃旅遊行程了？」

「我不知道耶。就現在吧我猜。我在努力了。」Even說。

「而且還不是一天。是一整個禮拜。」Isak說。

「是啊，你知道的，第一天你會很累而第二天你要適應，所以都不適合，那就拿旅程的第三天來當《Isak節》好了，你覺得如何？」

「我覺得你是個傻瓜。」

.

柏林棒透了，而Even愛Isak愛到心都痛了。他們交往至今三年了，卻還是像才第一天似的神魂顛倒。他們還是會像前一天才剛認識似的互相調情，還是能找到各種調味劑的來給他們的生活加料。他們唯一起出國旅行就幾年前那次去摩洛哥。

他們花了好幾個小時在 Prenzlauer Berg 和 Schöneberg懶懶地閒逛。他們在公園裡待了好幾個小時就只是躺在草地上，Isak的下巴枕在Even的胸膛上。Even帶上了一本書，而Isak等了整整兩分鐘才把書從他手上抽走，然後親吻他。

「 我在讀書呢。」Even說。

「不，我們要親熱。」

「不好意思啊，是你自己說我應該對我的課業多專注點的。」

「今天是我的日子。你現在得專注在我身上。」

「你的日子是明天。而且你現在要求可真多，一開始你甚至都還不想同意呢。」Even說。

「別抱怨了快吻我。」

.

他們去了一個叫『Roses』的同性戀酒吧，才喝上一杯就開始吻了起來。Even生理上就是無法讓自己的手不放Isak身上。完全做不到。他就是隨時都得碰碰他。必需的。用盡各種可能的方法，真的。他會把自己的腿蹭到他的大腿下，然後摩挲他的下腰，愛撫他的膝蓋，用各種方式靠近他。

他們在《Isak節》那天早上在飯店房間的床上滾成一團。

「我們今天要做什麼？」Isak問。

「今天我們就待在這裡。」Even說。

「嗯？」

「沒錯。除非你真的有什麼想做的事。」

「待在房裡我可以。這間房貴死了而我們幾乎都沒花時間在這。」

.

Isak在Even叫上客房服務的時候眉毛都要翹上天了。

「這是幹嘛？」

「這是客房服務。」

「我知道什麼是客房服務。」

「我只是想要我們兩能好好在旅館房裡待上一整天，」Even說，「你覺得如何？」

「我們可以做愛嗎？」Isak問。

「這什麼問題？」Even說，「那是一定的啊。」

「OK。讚。」

.

Even很小心，非常小心。他總是很小心因為這可是Isak。他珍貴的Isak。他的夢中情人Isak。Isak是如此強壯又如此精緻。既堅實又脆弱。Isak就是悖論。Isak就是一切。Even絕不會傷害Isak。絕不想讓他承受任何一種形式的痛苦。所以他總是很溫柔，非常溫柔，直到Isak哀號著想要更多。但Isak這次沒有哀號。他沒有翻著白眼抱怨他不是瓷器做的。他只是緊閉著雙眼在Even懷裡呻吟。那景象真是。難以言喻。Even有股想哭的衝動，因為Isak在他身下看起來如起脆弱，如此放開又如此 **_曝露_ ** 。

「Even，」他呻吟。

「我在。怎麼了，寶貝。」

「我愛你。」Isak說。

Even不得不停下來看著他。他是如此激動。這已不僅只是花上一整天賴在飯店床上。這比那重要太多到他的心都要炸了、讓他整個說不出話來。

「寶貝，」Even深吸口氣把臉埋進Isak頸窩，然後在Isak夾緊他腰上的大腿時緊摟住他，越摟越緊。

「Even。」

「對不起。對不起。」Even喃喃。

「什麼？怎麼了？這是為了什麼？」

還真是個毀掉完美做愛的好方式。

「為了這一切。為了害你一直那麼難過。」Even說。

「什麼？！」Isak強迫他從頸窩抬起頭來，好好看著他的雙眼。「你在說什麼啊？」　

「我只是－－我知道你為什麼討厭驚喜。我注意到我們在櫃檯前時你畏縮的樣子。我看到了。我把你搞得一團亂。我很抱歉。」Even說，完全意識到自己開始語無倫次。

「Even，什麼鬼？什麼跟什麼？」

「我只是想要你能再次愛上驚喜。我只是想要製造新的飯店回憶，好讓你能忘掉糟糕版。我知道那都是很久以前的事了，但我也知道我把你搞得一團亂。我很抱歉。」

「哦我的天啊！」Isak的手回到自己的臉上。「哦我的天啊，這就是我們為什麼會在學期中飛到柏林的原因？因為你想要我們兩住登記入住飯店房間？」

「如果還留在家的話，跑去住飯店就太奇怪了。」Even說。

「我真不敢相信。」

「你生氣了嗎？」Even問。

「不，我是說沒錯，你整個毀了我的性致，但不，我沒有生氣。」Isak說。

「我毀了你的性致？這真是我所聽過最悲劇的話了。」

Isak大笑著將他摟進自己的胸膛，讓Even一陣愛意洶湧。

「你沒有把我搞得一團亂。那不是你的錯。我就是個混帳才會一直在意那件事。那不是你的問題，我發誓下次在飯店櫃檯不會再畏縮了。」Isak說。

「但…我不知道。我們有好幾年都沒有再走近那個廣場了。」Even說。「我只是想修補這一切。」

「你太誇張了。」Isak輕柔笑了。「等我們回去，就去Radisson Blu訂間房然後幹上24小時。」

「真的嗎？」

「真的。」

「這是個約會了。」

「2020的《Isak節》？」

「不，我現在就要訂。」

「你能先讓我高潮嗎？」Isak咧嘴一笑。「我們還沒完事呢。」

「哦天啊！」

.

「這是否代表《Isak日》要終止了，既然你現在已經完成『修補好我的飯店創傷』這個目標了？」

「絕不。」

 

* * *

 

**4.**

第四個《Isak日》很特別。

Even在學校和工作間兩頭燒，忙到忘記注意。他為了要考電影學校的事，還有Isak因為學校課業太忙、不像以前那麼常待在家而壓力很大，導致他開始鬆懈。這不是故意的，但他慢慢開始注意到自己會忘記服藥而且也沒能按時服藥了。那甚至都不是刻意為之。他就只是忘了。他就只是喝酒喝得比平常多了一點。他就只是抽菸抽得比平常多了一點。Even鬆懈了，而那短暫的輕躁期又是如此美妙。他隨時都感覺超美好。他再也不覺得疲倦、昏沉、焦慮不安。他覺得自己辦得到任何事。他的創造力破表。他的體力驚人。他讓Isak呻吟上一整晚。他感覺活著。他好想念這個感覺。想念得要命。

「寶貝，你還有在按時服藥嗎？」Isak問。

「當然。」

這是個謊言。在那之後跟著無數個直到他崩潰燃燒然後發現自己來到地獄最底層。

**_你好啊絕望，我的老朋友。_ **

.

Even情緒超低落、感覺超難堪、徹底的毀了。他一直都那麼堅強、那麼有紀律又那麼勤奮，結果他現在把一切都給毀了。

Isak照顧了他。他當然會了。他幾乎什麼都沒有說。他就在那兒陪著他，用溫暖的擁抱、輕柔的親吻和親手做的食物，還有數不盡的保證。他總是在他身邊，即使在Even不想要他在的時候。他還是會給他空間，但他就在 **_那裡_ ** ，一個恆常的存在，不斷在提醒著 ** _他搞砸_ ** 了。Even超氣自己。他現在陷入一個自我厭惡的無限循環。他痛恨自己對Isak做了這種事。他痛恨自己沒有守住對自己的承諾。他只想照顧Isak並且證明自己值得他的愛。他無時不刻感覺自己毫無存在價值。他不懂為什麼在這麼多人裡Isak會看上他。他完全不懂。他痛恨自己。而即使他狀況好轉，即使離開床鋪已不再是個不可能的任務，他還是難以直視Isak的雙眼。

.

「這怎麼回事？」Even在發現Isak打電話去他工作的地方告知他今天不上班以後問道。

「你知道今天什麼日子嗎？」

「嗯。11月14？」

「不，」Isak說，「今天是《Isak節》：」

「蛤。」

「今天是我的日子。今年由我來挑，」Isak說。「而你不許說不。」

.

「你想做什麼？」Even說，坐在床鋪邊緣盯著自己的手，任由Isak俯視他。

「我想跟你待在一起。」Isak說。

「我們現在已經是了。」

「不，」Isak說著一手搭上Even肩膀，然後坐上他的大腿。「我要你看著我。」

「Isak－」

「寶貝，」Isak喘息，那在Even胸膛燃起了一把火。「就看著我吧。」

於是他就這麼做了，Even終於抬起頭直視他的雙眼，然後整個忘了他倒底為什麼會不看了。

他的胸膛現在開始起伏，他是如此激動又難過。 **_老天，我好抱歉。_ **

他的雙眼大概已經開始泛淚了。這也很合理因為他現在真的很想哭。

「Even，寶貝，」Isak輕聲說道，雙手捧住Evan的臉頰，撫弄他耳邊的頭髮。「跟我說說。」

「我很抱歉，」Even喘著氣，「我很抱歉又一次搞砸了。我真的好抱歉。」

Isak摟住他，Even感覺自己就要碎了。就讓他碎在Isak的臂彎裡吧。他真不敢相信自己又一次讓Isak經歷這些。

「你為什麼要抱歉？你什麼事都沒做。那不是你的錯。」Isak說。

「我失去控制了。我應該要更堅強的。」

Isak從擁抱裡退開，然後再次捧著他的臉。

「你很堅強。你非常堅強。只是有時事情就是身不由己，就是會發生。你為什麼要對自己那麼嚴苛？沒關係的。沒有什麼好抱歉的。」

「我想要為你再堅強一點。我很抱歉讓你經歷這一切。你值得更好的。」Even 再次低下頭，感覺又一次被擊敗。

「我不值得什麼更好的。我只想要你，全部的你。」Isak說，拇指撫過Evan的顴骨。Even好愛他的碰觸。

「你對我來說太好了。我配不上你。不知道你看上我什麼。」Even哽咽。

「喔我的天啊，你在說什麼？」

「我只是－－」

「Even。Even！嘿，看著我。」Isak堅持道，他的語氣強硬而且堅定，雙眼定定的看著他。「不許再說這種話了。你聽見了嗎？」

「Isak。」

「你是我這輩子所發生過最棒的事。你是我生命中最美好的事。你是我人生中最重要的事。」Isak說。「我沒了你真的不知道該怎麼活。」

Even說不出話來。他 **_該死的_ ** 一個字都說不出來。

「你是我的一切，而我不僅只在一切都輕鬆如意的時候才想要你。即便你有那些問題我也依然愛你，寶貝。我愛你是因為你的全部，好嗎？」

「老天，」Even又哭又笑地嘆了口氣。「你是誰啊？你把我男朋友怎麼了？」

「我也許可能是有預先練習了一下這段演講。」Isak微笑道。

「我愛你。」Even說。「我真希望可以別再傷害你了。」

「你沒有傷害我。老天，你也太誇張了。」

就這樣，他們就著Isak坐Even大腿的姿勢在床鋪邊緣坐了好久。他們呼吸著彼此，Even的心滿到快溢出來。

**_你也是我人生中最棒的事。_ **

.

「所以我們剩下的《Isak節》要做什麼？」

「我想就吃吃晚餐跟看看電影？」Isak問。

「聽起來不錯。」

「而且我們好幾個禮拜沒做愛了，所以這也要，怎麼樣？」

「你確定嗎？」Even問。

「我饑渴得快死了。」

 

* * *

 

**5.**

第五個《Isak節》讓Even緊張得要命。他還沒告訴Isak。他還在腦子裡構思細節。

他們來到了摩洛哥的Marrakech，這次就只有他們兩個。他們在Ryad 訂了個房間，就在他們第一次跟其他男孩來時所住的房間隔壁。他一直都很想要再回來，就他們兩個。

Isak在火熱的摩洛哥太陽底下看起來超美。他們都已經交往五年了，而這一切感覺還是如此新穎和新鮮。他們是一個團隊，一種夥伴關係，一對情侶。他們是彼此的家人，Even無法想像沒有Isak的日子。他們能接完對方未完的句子，解讀彼此的腦袋，他們是一體的，他們牢不可破。所以Even有一個問題要問Isak，一個非常重要的問題。

.

「嗯，Even？」

「什麼事？」

「我們的行李怎麼都打包好放在門邊了？」Isak問。

「你知道今天是我們的什麼日子嗎？」Even壞笑。

「哦靠，你現在是認真的嗎？！」

.

他們從Marrakech起程上Merzouga，一個沙漠。這趟巴士實在太可怕了因為山上的路實在超級狹小。

「想像一下我們現在就死了。」Isak說。

「我們不會死的。」Even說。

「是啊但就想像一下嘛。」Isak說。「那會有多爛啊。Isak和Even被發現死在邁阿密。」

「我們在摩洛哥。」

「我知道啦。這就是個梗。」Isak說。

「哦天啊，那也是個老到掉牙的梗。你的梗倉是怎麼了？」

「閉嘴！」

.

他們沒死而且完好無損的抵達那個沙漠。

「明天才是《Isak節》，順便說一聲。今天就只是趕路過來而已。」Even說。

「是哦。」

他們弄了一個私人帳蓬，然後盡可能地別在整夜做愛時呻吟得太大聲。Even在破曉時分叫醒Isak時他差點要揍人了。

「外面還那麼黑，我的老天！」

「走，來去看日出！」Even說。

「我不想去。」Isako哀嚎。

「拜託？今天是《Isak日》耶。」

「啊～」

.

Isak在他們走過一個個沙丘時還在揉眼睛。他絆到好幾次，Even打從心底笑出聲。

「如果你最後從沙丘上滾下去了，我大概會恥笑你。我就預先告警一聲啊。」Even說。

「說好的你會永遠照顧我、確保我一切都好到哪去了？」

「我會邊恥笑你邊照顧你邊確保你一切都好，」Even大笑，伸出雙手扶住Isak的臀穩住他。

「啊，」Isak推了他一把，「真不敢相信我這輩子要跟你這傢伙困在一起。」

**_喔。這。這是否代表--_ **

.

他們爬上最高的那個沙丘頂，那景色美到Even得緩一緩才能好好欣賞全景。太陽正慢慢的升起，他的心跳速度也在跟著加快。

「天啊。真是太美了。」Isak說。

「是啊，可不是。」

「我好高興能在這裡，跟你一起。」Isak說，微笑著在Even的臉頰上印上一個溫柔的吻。

**_我的心肝啊。_ **

「怎麼了？」Isak問。

Even一窒，一手按著口袋，就只是為了確認東西還在。

「Even？」

「你知道嗎，這大概是世界上最極致的美景了。」Even說。

「沒錯。」

「但不知怎麼，跟你一比還是顯得蒼白。」Even說，而且他是真心這麼覺得。

他說完然後等著。

「哦天啊，」Isak伸手摀住自己的臉。「說真的你有夠幸運遇到的是我，因為我不認為還有人會被你這爛招騙到而且－－」

Isak沒能說完因為Even無法控制自己。他一個箭步上前，捧住他的臉龐，帶著在他心裡亂竄的全部激情、全部愛意和全部關注吻了上去。他吻得如此認真，就像要把他呼吸進身子裡。然後他在Isak伸手攢住他T恤後背時一陣顫動。Isak立刻就回吻了，給他一個雙唇大張、又溼潤又黏膩、完美到不行的吻。他們吻了好久，間或伴著喘息呻吟和輕笑。他們在沙丘上、升起的太陽前吻到Even心頭那把火都蔓延到全身。他們吻到幾乎都無法呼吸，吻到不得不分開來然後把額頭靠在一起。

「哦我的天啊。」Isak喘氣。

「跟我結婚。」Even脫口而出。

「什麼？」

「跟我結婚。讓我成為全世界最幸運的混蛋吧，寶貝。跟我結婚。」

「喔我的天。啥？」

Even用上全身的急切和緊繃地又一次吻上他。但這個吻仍然溫柔之至，他感覺Isak在他的臂彎裡都融化了。

「Even－－」

「Isak。」

Isak摟住他，現在太陽已經越升越高了。他們在彼此的臂彎裡而Isak開始顫抖了， **_哦我的天啊，我的心肝。_ **

這太痛苦了但Even就是得這麼做，得離開Isak的懷抱，得掙開這個擁抱。

「Isak。」

Isak的胸膛不停起伏而且呼吸沉重，超沉重。 **_喔，寶貝啊_ ** 。Even內心再無疑慮。一片清明。於是他給了Isak一個微笑然後單膝跪了下去。

「喔我的天阿。我真不敢相信！」Isak說。

「我得做得正式一點。」

「真受不了你欸，」Isak滿臉通紅，眼眶開始泛淚。

「你在害我分心，」Even說，露出微笑試圖掩飾自己也想哭了。

「我害你分什麼心？」

「我在努力記起我要說的話。」

「要說什麼話？」Isak說。

「要問一個非常重要的問題。」

「你幹嘛這樣？」Isak說，邊笑邊忍不住哽咽。

「不寶貝，不是那個問題。」Even笑道。

「啊。」

Even接著握住他的手，然後拿出戒指並試圖忽視自己都覺得快暈過去了。

「Isak。」

「幹－幹麼？」老天他的臉。他的表情。

「你願意成為我的家人嗎？」

.

Even不敢相信他之前有多緊張多擔心。他諮詢過他們的朋友，每個人都說這太早了，說這簡直 **_瘋了_ ** ，說他沒想清楚。Sonja甚至還擔心他是不是發作了。但他不是。他只是想要Isak。他只是想要他們能有一紙為證成為一家人。他只是想要承諾未來。他只是想要跟Isak在一起的一切。

在世上有許多人，夢想著能有和他們所愛結婚的權利，然而在大部分國家裡卻是不被允許的。他們可以，所以為什麼不？為什麼要把這當作理所當然？沒錯，那不過就是一張紙，所以為什麼不呢？為什麼不？

Isak說好。他說好，然後在Even摟住他的時候哭了。Even情緒激動，因為他沒想過這會給Isak帶來那麼大影響。他沒想到他會哭。他沒想到好多事。

「我一直想要一個家，」Isak低喃。「我一直都想擁有一個家。」

**_喔天啊。當然。當然了。_ **

「你跟我綁在一起了，永遠。」Even說。

 

* * *

 

**6.**

第六個《Isak節》挺平靜的。他們在希臘的海灘，除了曬太陽、到處滾、喝喝雞尾酒跟親熱以外什麼別的事都沒做。Even全程配合因為那就是Isak想要的。他什麼事都不想幹，就只想要跟他老公懶懶地消磨一整天。

 

* * *

 

**7.**

第七個《Isak節》發生在他畢業那天。現在Isak正式當上醫生了，Even要確保一切都很完美。他超緊張，幾乎無法專心做事。他確認了自己有邀請到每一個人，但他緊張到幾乎無法呼吸。

「Surprise！」大夥兒異口同聲。

.

Even很高興他們的新公寓裝得下所有人，而且在看到每個人都如此讚嘆後感覺還挺驕傲的。他的工作薪水很不錯，Isak在醫院實習的時候也有薪水可領，他們的財務狀況非常良好。他們既穩定又快樂。

 

 **Mannen i mitt liv（** **我生命中的男人）**

20:34

 

你幹嘛在我們家辦驚喜派對

怎麼了？

我們甚至都不能偷溜 :/

你為什麼會想要偷溜

我有點硬了

我有點似曾相識

今天是 **我的** 日子

你想去哪

你的車？

五分鐘後見

 

* * *

 

 **8**.

第八個《Isak節》是他們人生中最棒的一天，而那甚至都不是刻意挑的，時機就是那麼剛好。

在等待機構回覆的時候Isak非常緊張又壓力山大。他不停的折磨自己，Even不知道該怎麼樣才能讓他好過一點、才能幫他放鬆，因為他自己也壓力很大。

.

「該來舉辦一下《Isak節》了。」 他在送早餐給還在床上的Isak時宣布。

「不要！」

「就要。」

「Even，我隨時可能被醫院召喚，而且我們不能走太遠，萬一我們在收到回覆的時候手機沒有訊號了怎麼辦？」

「Isak，」Even一手扶著額頭。「放鬆點，我們不會離開這個城市的。」

「好吧。」

「深呼吸，好嗎？一切都會沒事的。」

「好吧。」

.

「我們來Kaffebrenneriet幹嘛？」Isak問。

「記得我以前曾在這裡工作嗎？我們在一起的第一年。」

「是啊，當然了。」

「我曾經收過很多小費。」Even說。

「我記得。」

「你記得？」

「對啊，我曾經來這邊坐坐打發時間，然後看著其他人塞給你鈔票。」

「你是忌妒別人給我小費嗎？」

「什麼？才沒有。我就愛看到有人欣賞你。」

「啊。」

「隨便啦。怎麼？」Isak說。

「嗯...你有一次在我工作的時候來到這裡，然後坐在窗邊等我工作結束。」

「是啊。」

「後來我有5分鐘休息時間，所以我就去跟你坐在一起然後我們喝喝咖啡，你跟我聊聊你的一天。」

「嗯，好吧。我沒記得那麼仔細。」

「你跟我說了你的一天，然後我的休息時間就到了。所以我靠了過去然後你吻了我。在那之後我問你是不是要走了，你說你會留下來唸書直到我結束為止。」

「是啊，沒什麼稀奇的吧。怎麼了？」

「我回到櫃檯後面，然後看著你好一會。你看起來好可愛。」

「你到底想說什麼啊？」Isak瞇起眼睛。

「你在念書，然後有一個小女孩跑來接近你，而你看起來超困惑的。你盯著她看了一會然後別開眼。你就只是無視她。那真的很好笑，就好像，你在期待她能接收到你的暗示然後自己消失不見。」

「呃，好吧。」

「但她完全沒有改變，而她的媽媽正在跟別人說話也完全沒注意到。你不停的偷瞄那個小女孩，直到後來你終於放棄把筆放下了。」

「我有嗎？」

「沒錯。然後你轉身，蹲到跟她差不多的高度，尷尬的搖搖手。那超可愛的。」Even笑了。「她真的很喜歡你，然後她跟著你一起笑了。我想你是做了個鬼臉之類的吧，但你因為太尷尬做得很爛。」

「喔我的天啊，你到底想說什麼，我要急死了。」Isak說。

Even笑著握住Isak放在咖啡桌上的手。

「我想說的，是你會是一個很棒的爸爸的，而這裡就是我第一次明白到這點的地方。」Even說。

Isak低下頭 ，突然間看起來小了8歲。

「你這麼覺得？」Isak喃喃。

「我就是知道。」Even說

Isak立刻收緊他的手，然後終於看進他的雙眼。

「你覺得我們能得到她嗎？」他睜著大大的眼睛問道。

「會的。」Even說。

.

電話在那之後不久就響了。Isak和Even終於得到他們想領養的那個小女嬰的監護權，Isak當場在Kaffebrenneriet哭出來。而且你知道嗎？Even也是。

 

* * *

 

**∞ (第無窮次)**

「我希望你準備好迎接今年的《Isak節》了。」

「Even，」Isak嘆氣，「我們現在都有小baby了。」

「沒錯，她也會有自己的日子的。」

「那你呢？為什麼我們沒有你的日子？」Isak說。

「因為跟你在一起的每一天感覺就像在過《Even節》了。」

「蛤？」

Even微笑，把Isak拉進一個深沉而充滿愛意的吻裡，一個『我們現在是一家人』的吻，一個『你跟我困一輩子』的吻。Isak立刻就回吻了，他們的女兒則軟軟的睡在Even的胸膛上。

.

於是這就是為什麼，363天又變成了361天。

 

<FIN>

 

 


End file.
